Chapter 8: Mahiro and New Game
MAHIRO AND NEW GAME CHAPTER 8 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとニューゲーム (Mahiro To Nyū Gēmu) Previously Mahiro is little by little beginning to get out in public, as well as interact with other teenage girls. She is befriended by Kaede, who after the first day together, Mahiro ends up thinking quite well of her, despite Kaede being a little older than herself. But with such a two year habit of staying inside and playing eroge video games as a recluse male, those habits are a tad bit hard to break. This Chapter's Story One day Mahiro is playing video games on the Internet, but becomes bored, and decides to return to playing console games. Her PS2 console is on the top shelf of her gamer library rack, but when she tries to reach it, it tumbles down and hits her squarely on the head. OUCH !!! Mahiro is unconscious for an undetermined amount of time, lying on the floor of her bedroom. Eventually, she regains consciousness, but realizes that there is some missing information here---Where am I ? Who am I ? She looks at the full-length mirror that was placed in her room, and comes to the understanding that she must be a girl. No doubt about that ! Mahiro now knows that she has amnesia, and ponders what to do next. She looks around her room, only to see quite a collection of manga. Not very feminine ! Taking down a random manga, she opens it. It's subject matter is quite disturbing---female bondage ! About this time Mihari comes to check on Mahiro. Once again, Mihari suddenly and unexpectedly opens the door, only to find Mahiro wrapped in a blanket, shouting out not to mistreat her !?! Mihari is puzzled, whereas Mahiro is now crying. Scanning the room, Mihari sees the console box with a big dent in it, and that tells the whole story ! Leaning over a crying Mahiro, Mihari hazards a guess that Mahiro's memory and thoughts will be messed up for a while. Mahiro asks Mihari if she is a doctor ( Remember, with the lab coat all the time, Mihari dresses like a doctor ! ), to which Mihari says that she is somewhat different ( Mad Scientist different ! ) ! Mihari then takes note that her sister's MOE index is off the charts ! " You are so cute !!! ", says Mihari, now pondering that she could re-raise Mahiro to be an even cuter, better sister. But, NO ! That is not the way to go ! Mihari assures Mahiro that she will be here for them, and that she will watch over them tonight. It's late anyway. Mihari helps Mahiro into bed and tucks her in. Referring to herself as Onee-chan ''( big sister ), Mihari settles in with a magazine while Mahrio falls asleep. In the middle of the night, Mahiro has to get up to use the toilet. She passes by the huge rack of manga and video games in the room, and shudders at the questionable content of most of it. Mihari is in her room, dressed in her PJ's but still up, worrying about what to do with Mahiro. She determines that she must not let the condition get any worse, and that she will take Mahiro to the hospital in the morning to check for a concussion. Suddenly, there is a ''knock, knock ''on the door. It's Mahiro ! Like a frightful child, Mahiro wants to sleep with her sister ! Mihari slips into bed and slaps the sheets in affirmation. " Of course ! " In bed with her sister, Mahiro soon slips into a fitful sleep. Morning comes ! Mahiro awakens to find that Mihari has embraced her in bed. " Morning " is all that Mihari can manage. Mahiro wants to know " What are you doing ? " Mihari speculates that Mahiro's memory has returned, at least somewhat. Mahiro denies that she knows anything about sleeping with Mihari, even thought that is what they did quite a bit when they were both younger. Mihari is glad that Mahiro's memory is coming back, but is disappointed that that means no more shared bed times. Mahiro returns to her own bedroom, and decides to fire up the PlayStation for an all day run of video games. However, her thoughts turn to what just happened, that her sister was so kind to her. Mahiro acknowledges that she, herself, became the 'little sister' for Mihari to take care of, that she felt so safe and protected by Mihari, and that Mihari's loving concern for helping her is almost as wonderful as it was with Kaede. Then in an unexpected throwback to masculinity, Mahiro spies and picks up the perverted bondage manga. For whatever reason, now wanting to return to their former male self, she opens it to begin reading, but the manga gives off such a profound, strong, vile aura, that she puts it down and pushes it away ! Mahiro then and there decides that she will 'never touch the stuff again' and with a clean conscience, remarks to herself that, " A strange trauma was just now left behind ! " Chapter Lookback Although already dazed and bleary-eyed, Mihari agrees to stay up and watch over the amnesia inflicted Mahrio. Such loving concern by one's own sister is a treasured experience to behold. But will Mahiro repay the favor if Mihari ever gets sick and is confined to bed ? Check out a future chapter yet to come ! Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter '''casvus / 10 months ago' This is .... cute ! South Australia / 8 months ago This is actually enjoyable... The first few chapter wasn't, but this is getting better and better. Tiny Evil / 10 months ago the more I read the more jealous I get Mahiro Category:Chapters